Anahi/Gallery
| |1}}|borderradius = # | |0}}|height = 4|backcolor = # | |0}}|textcolor = # | |1}}|tab1 = Introduction|altbackcolor = # | |0}}|alttextcolor = # | |1}}|tab2 = Gallery|tab3 = Personality and Relationship|tab4 = Abilities and Powers|tab5 = History|tab6 = Misc.}} Main series Pre-Timeskip carrie apron.jpg|Anahi's former wanted poster We go 2.jpg|Anahi's current wanted poster We go 1.jpg|Anahi as a child morgan arc.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Romance dawn arc buggy arc.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Orange town ac Syrup village.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Syrup village arc Syrup village 2.jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Syrup village arc Baratie.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Baratie arc arlong park.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Arlong Park arc Loguetown.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Loguetown arc Reverse mountain 1.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Reverse mountain arc Reverse mountain 2.jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Reverse mountain arc Whiskey peak.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Whiskey Peak arc Little garden.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Little Garden arc Drum island.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Drum island arc one_piece___nami_by_onepieceworldproject-d8r2c4q.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during Alabasta arc Alabasta .jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Alabasta arc jaya arc.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Jaya arc Skypiea.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Skypiea arc 224582-onepiece395_03.png|Anahi's outfit during the Long ring long land arc Carrie.jpg|Anahi's outfit during Water 7 large (6).jpg|Anahi's outfit during Enies Lobby arc 30939d6c38049ff3db4b4d112e2527df.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Post Enies Lobby arc New Canvas.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Thriller Bark arc Thriller bark.jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Thriller bark arc 3248235486_1_5_yHkE89ms.jpg|Anahi's third outfit during the Thriller bark arc 96c9d9b89d6a85caa522582b12d64014.jpg|Anahi's fourth outfit during the Thriller bark arc anahi after thriller bark.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the party at Thriller Bark 0107db0469e0b53a2b55863921e87cc1.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Sabaody archipelago arc Strawhat seperation.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Amazon lily arc 0414d31a8c93504e21c29407eba70cdd (1).jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Post war arc Post Timeskip 14cd7e5bd5409ab57b80a7ebd08a176f.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Return to Sabaody Archipelago arc akemi oka outfit 1.jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Return to SA arc and Fishman island arc punk hazard anahi.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Punk Hazard arc Carrie mocking Paulie.jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Punk Hazard arc 2d1be18961f0fa5e88b814381a38cbcc .jpg|Anahi's third outfit during the Punk Hazard arc anahi after leaving Punk hazard.jpg|Anahi's outfit after the departure from Punk Hazard 7012d516a4844d84c54aa05f9c3ce301.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Dressrosa arc df9da1fc95d7a22905b8f01d914d9a6f.jpg|Anahi's destroyed outfit during Dressrosa arc anahi dressrosa .jpg|Anahi's outfit made by Kinemon during Dressrosa arc 4766453720059f3928359ba5f9dfa83a.jpg|Anahi's destroyed outfit during Dressrosa arc Carrie watching pirates get beat up.jpg|Anahi's outfit after Doflamingo's defeat Carrie tatoo.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Zou arc anahi outfit after leaving zou.jpg|Anahi's outfit after leaving Zou anahi first whole cake island outfit.jpg|Anahi's first outfit during the Whole Cake Island Arc Anahi third outfit in Whole cake island.jpg|Anahi's second outfit during the Whole Cake Island Arc Anahi's meeting with the Fire Tank pirates apperance.jpg|Anahi's meeting with the Fire Tank pirates appearance Filler Anahi bikini sanji imagination.jpg|Anahi wearing a bikini (in Sanji's imagination) during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc 61fcfabfa42cc984abef7ff9e0cdfd72.jpg|Anahi's outfit at the beginning of the Lovely Land Arc. Lovely land.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Lovely Land Arc Anahi spa island.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Spa island arc Anahi in Boss Luffy Historical special.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Boss Luffy Historical Arc Anahi Little east blue arc.jpg|Anahi's outfit during the Little East Blue arc Anahi z amition arc.jpg|Anahi's outfit in the Z's Ambition Arc Openings and endings Murai Kurai .jpg|Anahi in Mirai Kōkai anahi hikari .jpg|Anahi in Hikari carrie injured.jpg|Anahi's outfit in Kaze wo Sagashite. Anahi in Share the world.jpg|Anahi in Share the World anahi opening 14.jpg|Anahi in Fight together Anahi We go 2 .jpg|Anahi's name board in We go! Anahi We go 1.jpg|Anahi's ONE PIECE logo on her arm in We go! Wake up.jpg|Anahi in Wake up! anahi opening 19.jpg|Anahi in We can! Special Episodes and OVAs Anahi in.jpg|Anahi's Outfit during Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! Anahi episode 3 special.jpg|Anahi's outfit in Protect! The Last Great Performance. Carrie background.jpg|Anahi in Episode of Luffy Anahi in Nebulandia 1.jpg|Anahi's first outfit in Adventure of Nebulandia. Anahi in Nebulandia 2.jpg|Anahi's second outfit in Adventure of Nebulandia Anahi Heart of gold winter.jpg|Anahi's first outfit in Heart of Gold Heart of gold 1.jpg|Anahi's second outfit in Heart of Gold Heart of gold dancer.jpg|Anahi's third outfit in Heart of Gold Movies Clockword island adventure.jpg|Anahi's first outfit from Clockwork Island Adventure Clockword island adventure 2.jpg|Anahi's second outfit from Clockwork Island Adventure film 3.jpg|Anahi's outfit from Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals Episode of Chopper.jpg|Anahi's second outfit from Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura Anahi in dead end adventure.jpg|Anahi's outfit in Dead End Adventure Anahi in the cured sword.jpg|Anahi's outfit from The Cursed Holy Sword Anahi movie 6 first outfit.jpg|Anahi's first outfit from Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island Anahi movie 6 second outfit.jpg|Anahi's second outfit from Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island Anahi in movie 7.jpg|Anahi's first outfit in The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle. Anahi in movie 7 dress.png|Anahi's second outfit in The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle Anahi third outfit in movie 7.jpg|Anahi's third outfit in The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle Strong world 1.jpg|Anahi's first outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World. strong world screenshot.jpg|Anahi's second outfit from One Piece Film: Strong World Strong world 3.jpg|Anahi's third outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World film z 1.jpg|Anahi's first outfit from One Piece Film Z film z child.jpg|Anahi's second outfit (under the power of the Modo Modo no mi) film z 2 child.jpg|Anahi's third outfit from One Piece Film Z as a child Film z 2.jpg|Anahi's third outfit from One Piece Film Z. Film gold 1.jpg|Anahi's first outfit in One Piece Film: Gold Film gold.jpg|Anahi's second outfit in One Piece Film: Gold Anahi outfit film gold 3.jpg| Anahi's third outfit in One Piece Film: Gold film gold 3.jpg|Anahi's fourth outfit in One Piece Film: Gold Category:One Piece Fanon